


given seconds (what would you do)

by Dreaming_of_a_White_Fox



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, depersonalization/drealization, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_a_White_Fox/pseuds/Dreaming_of_a_White_Fox
Summary: The story of Rikuo trying to save his dad, and staying successful until the cost of it catches up.OR: as rihan walks where he is to die, a strange hanyō takes the devil's blade for him and brings back another golden age[au, post-manga]





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [his father's son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417401) by [firetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetan/pseuds/firetan). 



> loOkiN cuTE mIgHT dELEte lAtER tHoUGh IDK

The whole idea of time travel is elusive on its own. There is a gap no one can figure out, simply because it's so out there: and that's whether or not a presence of the future distorts the past too much.

Make no mistake, Rikuo understands this contradicting idea enough to know not to ask questions. He has a deep, foreboding feeling just sitting in front of his parents grave. He has barely lived past the second decade of his life, and already he's lost a lot. Maybe too much, if he's honest. First, it's Rihan. And then it's Wakana. And now Nurarihyon himself is starting to fade. That process is incredibly slow. Rikuo doesn't see his grandfather dying at least for another two centuries, but he knows that they'll be painful because that's what old age does.

"Sandaime." He looks over his shoulder with piercing red eyes, seeing Kurotabō bowing deeply in respect and dismay at the fact that he's disturbing his master.

"What?" Rikuo doesn't bother to hide his short temper. "It better be important."

"Yes…" Kurotabō says. "Reports have come in. Tōno Village has been attacked. Itaku and his Tōno buddies have since implored our assistance, Sandaime."

To hear "Sandaime" is a sting therein itself for him sometimes, and this is one of those times. It's been well over three years since Rikuo has taken the mantle of Supreme Commander. He isn't unhappy with it, but he can barely be at school and at the ripe age of seventeen, he doesn't want his education crashing down around him just yet. One more year, he tells everyone. They're impatient still.

With a sigh, Rikuo stands. The arm he pushes himself up with cracks with damage and age. It never truly nor properly healed from that battle in Kyoto. "Take me to them," he says.

Kurotabō stands quickly, and obediantly guides Rikuo to the Tōno who implore help from the Naru Gimi. They're at the front entrance, uneasy and alert.

Rikuo steps up to them with a smile. Indeed, Itaku is there with Awashima. They're beaten up and tattered, but they're okay. Rikuo's expression stays steady. "Itaku-san, Awashima-san," he greets.

Itaku takes a breath and bows a little. "Sandaime-sama," he says back. "We've come—"

"To ask for help?" he finishes. Itaku nods. Rikuo's smile widens as he pulls the hand he's kept tucked in his kimono, waving towards the compound with amiable motion. "You've got the Nura Clan behind you, good friend. You need only ask."

Tension in Itaku and Awashima's shoulders relax.

"Thank you, Rikuo," Itaku says. "Tōno needs support more than ever."

"Come in and rest. We can talk about it more," he states, stepping aside to invite them in. They're reluctant to move at first, and Awashima looks like he's about ready to burst, but they get inside anyway. Rikuo looks to Kurotabō. "Round my Night Parade up, make sure they're mobile and sober within the next hour."

The demon assassin nods and bows, rushing away to carry out his orders. Rikuo follows Itaku and Awashima inside, making sure they get to a safe guest room where they can speak and heal in peace. The instant they sit, they start to talk.

"This is a waste of time," Awashima blurts. "Tōno needs help now. Talking about it won't."

Rikuo gives the yōkai a sharp look. "It's not wise to run on fumes in battle," he points out. "We'll be gone in an hour."

Awashima just huffs, obviously frustrated but compliant. Itaku's shoulders drop a little. "Rikuo, you should know…"

"Hm?"

"There is a rare kind of yōkai out there that uses a jutsu similar to how an onmyōji would summon a shikigami," he says. "It's…kind of like necromancy. But it's not the real thing."

"…You guys were attacked by a witch or wizard of some sort?" Rikuo inquires. Itaku shrugs. "Because that sounds like the case."

"Whatever the case is," Itaku mutters, "it brought back the Nidaime."

Rikuo feels some sort of important emotional string in him fray. He says nothing. He stares, though, and his expression doesn't change.

"This new foe is masked, but it's obvious that they're aware of what's happened all those years ago," the kamaitachi continues awkwardly. "It's hard. I know. I'd be mortified if a bastard used a copy of my father, too."

At that, Rikuo looks down with a fairly darker expression. Who the hell would dare to use his father? His Rihan? It's an incredibly bold move to use him to attack Tōno, too. It's a well-known connection the Nura Clan has nowadays, revived only five years ago. "Is he the real deal?"

"No. Our magical user uses nothing but a copy, but they do have access to the Nurarihyon Fear," he says. "When I first encountered it, I honestly thought it was you, Rikuo."

Rikuo closes his eyes in thought. If Rihan is truly being used in such a disgraceful way, then Kubinashi should really stay here. Emotional break is the last thing he needs—and it's ironic, coming from Rihan's very own son, but Rikuo is the Supreme Commander now. He can't falter. "Do what you must to recuperate," he says. "I will have Kejōrō come over with tea."

The duo just nod, and that's that. Rikuo disappears in the blink of an eye, hidden by his Fear. He's shaking, though, and something in his jaw cracks as anger boils inside of him. When he composes himself five minutes later, he reappears in front of his Night Parade with a lighter aura to match his expression. He smiles cheekily as he pours new sake into Aotabō's cup. The beasty yōkai jumps a little.

"Sandaime-sama! You really need to stop popping out of nowhere like that…" he grumbles, the last part coming out in a sulky mutter. Rikuo just grins triumphantly. He sips the sake regardless. His mood changes dramatically when Rikuo stands and faces his comrades.

"Tōno has been attacked by magic," he announces. "Any casualty reports are unknown as of now, but it's a one-man crusade. No one knows their face, since they wear a mask, and they're powerful considering their choice of raid."

"Sandaime-sama, magic isn't usually this deadly," Yuki-Onna points out.

"…Unless it's the dark arts," Kubinashi concludes. "Is it dark magic, Rikuo-sama?"

The yōkai tucks his hand into his kimono. He nods. "Indeed it is," he says. "It's fairly worrisome, isn't it? But we're keeping our group tight-knit. I don't want heavy losses despite my love for Tōno."

"Understandable," Zen speaks up. He looks up at Rikuo. "We obviously have to practice caution."

Rikuo nods. "As such," he looks to Kubinashi, "Kubinashi, you are to stay here and protect the compound."

He blinks in confusion, obviously taken aback by the new role. But he dips his head. "Of course, Sandaime." He looks up. "Might I ask why, though?"

"No," the yōkai says. "It's an order."

Kubinashi only nods and doesn't speak up again.

At that, Rikuo looks to Kejōrō. "Be a dear, Kejōrō, and get our guests some soothing tea before we get going," he says. "I know they're restles and parched." She smiles sweetly, taking her leave for the kitchen to make her famous herbal tea. He turns his face to everyone else. "Get ready."

And that's that. Kubinashi is still in his thoughts, though.

* * *

 

Yuki-Onna finds Rikuo in that beautiful, pink tree. "Sandaime-sama?" she calls. He looks down at her with a loving expression, smoke blowing from his nose and mouth as he breathes out. The smoke pipe he has is the one passed down from Nurarihyon, to Rihan and then to himself. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he pointed out sarcastically. "My answer is sure."

Her face flushes in embarrassment as he smirks, but she clears her throat of any fluster. "Um…I-I know you rejected Kubinashi when he tried…but why is he staying?" she asks. "I just thought he'd be coming since he's…somewhat of your idol."

In fact, Rikuo ordered him to stay behind because of his endearment for such a brotherly figure. It's better he stays. "I'll explain more in detail later," he says. "For now—are you ready?"

"A-almost, Sandaime-sama!" she exclaims, and Yuki-Onna rushes off to do whatever she needed to.

Rikuo just smiles and takes another puff. He looks up into the sky, blowing rings contently. But he gets an ominous feeling that makes him second guess his decision. Perhaps he should've withheld his assistance. Going up against an endeared deadman is a heavy weight for everyone. All Rikuo is doing is thinking of one person and holding him back.

But what else is he to do? He hasn't even faced this so-called copy of Rihan, and already he's having some sort of emotional crisis.

"Sandaime-sama."

Once more, he looks down. This time, it's Kubinashi. Rikuo smiles down at him and blows some more rings. "May I help you, Kubinashi?"

"I only wish to apologize for my persistance," he says. "But why the hell can't I come? I want to go with you, Rikuo-sama."

He sighs through his nose, shifting uneasily. He's not telling Kubinashi the conditions of the fight until he gets back. That's his plan and that's not changing, honest. He hops down and faces Kubinashi, though, pinching his cheeks to make him smile. "Cheer up, Kubi-nii," he says happily. "Think of this as a professional home vacation, okay? You should enjoy it a little bit. All I ask is that you keep an eye on our home while everyone else is away. To leave this place unguarded doesn't feel right."

"But…there are plenty others who are capable…" he mutters.

"True! True. But capabilities mean nothing compared to trust. I believe in you more than most, you know," Rikuo points out. "I'll try to return within the week. If I don't, that's okay. I'll keep you in the loop best I can."

Kubinashi pulls Rikuo's hands off his cheeks. "Fine. Just return safe. Okay? I'll kick your ass in the afterlife if I have to."

Rikuo lets out a genuine laugh. "And if I die, you get to be the Supreme Commander!" he proclaims. He grins and flicks Kubinashi's nose, laughing as it washes away the alarm from his expression. "That's definitely not happening, though, so don't worry."

The string demon huffs at the Sandaime's attitude, but he dips respectfully and wishes a good journey for all whom depart in a swift leap to the night sky.

Keijōrō steps up next to him, waving with a motherly smile. "Rikuo-sama truly is an idiot," she says cryptically, and before Kubinashi can ask what she means, the woman stalks away.

He pouts.

* * *

 

Half a click out from Tōno is a refuge camp set up in less than ten hours. The Night Parade of Rikuo coops up into one fairly large tent to be debriefed.

"So. What's happening?" Kurotabō inquires.

"We're dealing with a rare form of necromancy," Rikuo starts bluntly. "My father is being used."

There's an obvious wave of shock that shakes Rikuo's morale. Brave Zen steps up and speaks boldly, though. "This guy is an asshole! How dare he use the dead like that!" he shouts.

Rikuo nods in his agreement. "It's been confirmed that it's not the real, deal, though," he says. "This version of dad is just a copy, even if it might not seem like it…"

"It'll still be hard to face him, Rikuo," Yuki-Onna points out. "Are you sure about this?"

Aotabō hums and crosses his arms. "No wonder you left Kubinashi behind."

Rikuo smiles knowingly, but it doesn't reach his eyes like it normally would. "I knew he'd take it too hard," he says. "I didn't really want to put him through it."

"But…Sandaime-sama! What about you?" Yuki-Onna asks. "Won't you be dismayed, too, sire?"

"Dismayed about what?" he shoots back. "He's my father, yes, but he's a man I haven't seen in well over twelve years. I'm not overly concerned about it. We'll back each other up if we all falter, though."

Zen sighs in frustration. "This bitch will pay…" he grounds out.

Jyami, who has been silent the whole time, only has her eyes on Rikuo. She's watching him carefully, and she knows that he is lying. She won't call him on his bluff, though. She'll just be there for him when it needs to count.

Itaku rushes in fairly suddenly. "Rikuo-sama!" he calls. "We need you. The eastern part of Tōno is being attacked. Not everyone is evacuated from there yet."

"Why are you evacuating?" Kurotabō asks. "Is it not more effective to stand your ground?"

"Us Tōno don't pride in being pushed out of our home," Itaku snaps, "but our bastard of a cowardly foe is driving us out with poison."

"Very well," Rikuo says. "Where would you like us to go?"

"Join me in stalling him, maybe even defeat him," Itaku says. "We're going to stay on the defensive until the eastern half is clear and safe."

They all nod in understanding, and following the weasel demon out into the open. Once more, an ominous feeling hits Rikuo. But he's not concerned about it. He shakes it off, knowing full well that it's probably because he's gonna face Rihan Nura, his dead father, any minute.

Oh, how he hates that idea so much…

The eastern part of Tōno Village is a bit more homely-looking, indefinitely a domestic part of the mountain town. There's a subtle mist hanging over the ground, and it already stings Rikuo's nose as he stands on the rooftop to avoid most of it. "What a nuisance," he mutters.

"Indeed," Zen says. "Kamaitachi, you should blow it away."

"I've tried already, more and more just rolls in," Itaku rebuts. "It's an irritant for the most part, but don't breathe too much in. That's how you'd want to get your lungs grilled alive."

"Sounds gruesome, as usual," Kurotabō says. "Now, where is this wizard? I'll gladly tear him apart."

Aotabō slams his fist against his palm. "As would I."

Yuki-Onna, icy and battle-ready, nods in brave agreement. Shōei and Jyami hang back on their own guards, and Zen keeps a sharp eye out. Rikuo draws his sword, stepping up shoulder-to-shoulder with Itaku and Awashima.

There's a gentle breeze that blows by. Everyone brushes it off, but Rikuo doesn't take it lightly. With the alert, well-trained reaction of a Supreme Commander, he slices through the air with Nenekirimaru and cuts through distorting Fear. The bubble of darkness breaks, and the wizard is revealed.

True to Itaku's word, the magic-wielder wears a hanyō mask, and a hood. The hood is connected to his kimono, which is black in color and tied by a white, silk cloth. He wears no shoes, but he has a black bodysuit underneath his clothing that gloves his hands and allows him to wear zori. But he does not. Rikuo isn't concerned by it. He's concerned by the fact that this dangerous man is alone.

"Where is Rihan?" he murmurs half to himself, and Rikuo quickly starts to search for unfamiliar Fear. But instead of finding Rihan, he finds slashes on his cheeks as only Itaku and Awashima are thrown back by a forceful push. Rikuo jumps in surprise, leaping out of the crossfire. But the wizard catches his leg, and slams him down to the rooftop.

The next thing the Supreme Commander knows, everyone else is being attacked by a single copy corpse of Rihan, and Rikuo is pinned by the arms with the wizard's knees pressing hard into his elbows.

Rikuo shouts for his allies—his friends—but his jaw is grabbed and his attention is pulled directly to the eyes of the red, terrifying hanyō mask. "What the hell do you want?" he hisses.

The wizard replies to nothing. He only uses his free hand to slightly move the mask out of the way, to speak, and red eyes the mirror his own pair. "You can't keep your heart in your chest," the wizard speaks. "It's costly, ojisan…"

Rikuo frowns at the way he's addressed. "What?"

An albino snake slithers out from the suit of the wizard, maw wide and ready to bite. Rikuo tries to use his Fear to elude the attack, but powerful talisman stops him. He's trapped—and he gets bitten. The snake's bite pierces right beneath his jaw, and it lingers for a few seconds before it pulls back into the safety of the wizard's suit.

"Sandaime-sama—" He hears voice's call for him, but Rihan keeps their help off the table.

Rikuo grits his teeth, resisting the want to scream. "Bastard!" he yells instead. His Fear explodes in that very moment with power that'll knock him out later for certain, and it throws the wizard away and breaks the talisman. Rikuo grabs ahold of Nenekirimaru once more, and he attacks.

His slashes land, cutting the tendons of the wizard as he dashes through his Fear. Shikigami coated in Fear chase after Rikuo, but he cuts them down easily. When Nenekirimaru is about to hit the left and final knee of the wizard, Rikuo feels incredibly weak. It'd been a horribly fatal idea to run around like that with unfamiliar snake venom coursing through his system—potent yōkai venom, because the powerful bloodline of Yō-hime heals powerfully.

"You will be fine," the wizard croaks. "I only grant you the deep, dark wish you've wanted to fulfill for a while, now…"

Rikuo has to take a knee. His Fear no longer feels natural. It feels like a heavy, poisonous atmosphere. He leans on Nenekirimaru. He pulls in any air he can, because with each second that passes, he feels less and less enter.

The wizard suddenly stops moving. When Rikuo looks at him, he finds that the enemy had died in that defeated, kneeling position. Already his corpse starts to turn to dust—and another gentle mountain breeze turns it into nothing. Rikuo glances over his shoulder. Rihan, glowing a peaceful color with a happy expression, smiles at his son and waves.

The Supreme Commander flinches and turns away quickly. That same emotional string from earlier frays a bit more, and if he visualizes it, he can only see a thin string keeping it all together. Rikuo clutches his hand to his chest in grief and pain, unable to find steady breath. His vision darkens and white spots slap his vision. Where is Zen? He needs Zen right now.

"Sandaime-sama! Your Fear! Please, control it!" Yuki-Onna calls.

What Fear? He released nothing. He just can't breathe. His face is hot, though, and those last words of the wizard are bothering him so much…because his deepest wish is to have a world where Rihan and Wakana are happy and together. In fact—he wishes nothing but happiness for Rihan, even if it means staying with Yamabuki Otome and never ever conceiving who is now the Third Supreme Commander. That's what he wants.

But he can't have it. Rihan died twelve years ago, stabbed by Hagoromo Gitsune. Yamabuki Otome has been dead for decades and her revived corpse became Hagoromo Gitsune's newest vessel. Wakana died to heart failure only six months ago, yet to Rikuo, it feels like it just happened last week.

"Rikuo!" Zen shouts. It's the last thing he hears before silence takes over.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :^) enjoy!n
> 
> wc: 1.7k

He flinches.

At first, he feels like the world around him is alien. It's not right. His ears ring a little, but when the strange new world becomes bit more familiar with his senses.

The next thing he realizes, he's looking into a pond, but he doesn't see his reflection. Instead, he sees the wizard with those red eyes they share.

"You should take what you want," the wizard says cryptically. He sounds plenty yōkai, yet his tone is humanly warm. "You just want Rihan and Wakana to be happy, don't you? This is your chance, ojisan. Why not take it?"

Rikuo looks away for a few thoughtful moments. He doesn't understand. What does this wizard want? Why is he trying to make him save Rihan? Why is he calling him ojisan?

"Choose, ojisan, before it's too late," the wizard ushers. "You only have so much time. Please—don't make my death in vain."

Rikuo blinks in surprise and looks back at his reflection. "You…" he murmurs. "You're a hanyō. You've got human in you."

Teeth glisten in the full moon's light of this illusion. "You aren't wrong," the wizard says. "So? What's your choice, ojisan?"

Rikuo narrows his eyes. "What's your name?" he asks. "I'm Rikuo Nura, Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan—of which I am also the Sandaime and current head of."

There's a pause. And then, "…I'm…Ronin Nura, Godaime to the Nura Clan. I'm the upcoming Supreme Commander, replacing the Yondaime soon."

"Oh? And who is that?" Rikuo inquires.

Ronin clicks his tongue. "Now, now, ojisan," he says. "Your choice, if you will. Will you save Rihan?"

Of course he would. "Tell me how," Rikuo says. But Ronin just smiles with a knowing expression underneath that hanyō mask, and he disappears in a wisp of Fear.

The next thing Rikuo knows, he staring into the pond at the compound. The day is bright, and the sakura trees are ripe with pink blossoms. The pain of the snake bite is gone, but the wound is still pulsing. In addition to that, he feels utterly wrong. He shouldn't be here, and he wants to run, but he recognizes this day.

This is the day Rihan dies.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ronin comments as he steps up next to the Third Heir. "I've heard of days like these. But never before have I seen them. Only Rihan's presence could make them bloom so brilliantly."

"Yamabuki made it that way," Rikuo says with a soft, distracted voice. "She grew these beauties for him when they wedded…"

"You know, that tree over the pond stopped blooming when you…" Ronin starts, but then he stops. Instead, he gives Rikuo a pointed expression. "Rihan is going to die if you don't hurry. This will all be in vain, and you'll die."

"What?"

"Ha! You think time is free? It is not, ojisan," Ronin snaps sharply. "Someone is supposed to die today. If you think that's gonna be Rihan, you're wrong. Now go! Quickly. Someone will notice and—"

"Yeah, yeah!" Rikuo takes off. "It'll all be in vain! Thank you, Ronin!"

The stranger just smiles again and tucks an arm into his kimono, and once again, he starts to crumble to dust. He takes off his hanyō mask, though, and breathes the freedom the fresh spring air has to offer one last time. He pulls the suit off from over his head to reveal dark hair that contrasts his bright red eyes. Unlike his predecessor, though, it falls down.

"Oh? And who are you, stranger?"

Ronin pauses and looks over his shoulder to meet the beady gaze of Nurarihyon. He smiles and waves with friendliness despite the untrusting scrutiny. "We'll introduce overselves later, ojisama. For now...I have to leave."

It's the last thing he says before he crumbles into dust once more. Nurarihyon blinks in surprise, looking at the pile of dust curiously before he shrugs it off and turns away. Someone can clean that up later.

But while Ronin crumbles to dust and Nurarihyon walks away, Rikuo is running down that fateful pathway. His chest hurts with every breath he takes, and he does his best to ignore it. He feels like giving up until he turns probably the ninth corner to find Rihan. He stares in awe for a moment. His father, standing there, actually alive and breathing and admiring the spring day…

Small, innocent Yamabuki Otome—no, Hagoromo Gistune—is standing behind the Nidaime, though. He starts talking. From here, Rikuo can hear the words of the poem. "Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear…"

Rikuo's eyes widen. He's not close enough—but that doesn't stop him. He induces his Fear. He refuses to watch Rihan die again.

Teleportation had been difficult to master. Rikuo could only accomplish up to fifty feet at max, and in moments like this, it's the most useful thing around. As Hagoromo Gitsune pulls the sword back, ready to stab, Rikuo disappears in a poof of Fear. He reappears in the nick of time, ready, and—

And there's pain.

Rikuo takes in a deep breath, air skipping in his lungs as blood starts to flood them. He coughs and cries out in shock, and with each hacking movement comes more pain and blood.

"You…" the girl murmurs. "Who are you?"

Rihan stares in surprise, obviously taken aback by the malice of Yamabuki's voice. Rikuo clenches his teeth and grabs her hands that still grip the hilt of her sword. "I'm Minagoroshi-Jizo's worst nightmare," he snarls. Her dark eyes stare, and in the seconds they're locked, he starts to cry. He truly feels horrible for betraying the beauty like this. They made peace together to defeat the Nue, but the Nue would never happen if she were to just…die.

"My nightmare is crying," she says, obviously confused.

"These tears are not for me," he groans. He unsheathes Nenekirimaru, and with the oppurtunity presented so amazingly, he slashes his sword in a way that assures no life: the simplicity of decapitation.

He hates himself. Oh, how he hates himself…

Rikuo feels instant regret for doing that in front of Rihan. This is the face of Yamabuki Otome, his first love, and to watch it happen…

If Tsurara were to be decapitated like this in front of him, he knows he'd break. He'd break even more if it were a child that looked so much like the love of his life.

At first, there's screaming. And then there's yōkai energy so impure and yet so familiar. Hagoromo Gitsune is gone for now in the very least, but she'll probably just reincarnate again. But Rikuo can't help but ask himself whether or not it matters.

What he wants is only a step beside him, alive and shocked. But alive. That's what matters for now.

As the body falls and losses grip of the Devil's Sword, Rikuo stumbles back with heavy knees and tired eyes. His footing becomes nonexistent, and he slips and falls onto his back.

Rihan catches him, though, and pulls him into his lap for support. He starts to yell for help, specifically Kubinashi and what might be Zen. Rikuo doesn't remember if he's old enough, though, and he doesn't care to try and find out what it is now.

He's silent and unresponsive, inches away from death until the sword is pulled from his chest. He cries out in pain at that, clutching at the bleeding wound. It's so incredibly close to his heart. If he had landed his teleportation only a little bit more to the left? Yes. He'd be dead.

"Who are you?" Rihan asks. His voice is soft and curious and close to his ear so he can actually hear over the pain and the sound of struggling blood rush through his body.

Rikuo reaches out to touch Rihan's face. Despite the blood on his palm, he can still feel that familiar skin. It's as soft as a father's face, and still so well defined. His bloodied teeth flash a little as he smiles weakly up at the hanyō. In fact, he starts to laugh a little. "The trees…" he rasps. "They won't be sad anymore."

Rihan gives him a confused look, his eyes watery as he grabs his wrist and pulls it away from his face. He smiles back, but it's fake. "Explain. Please, before you die. Who are you? Why did you save me?"

Rikuo pauses for a second and looks up at Rihan. He keeps his eyes locked with his clueless father. "It's okay," he says ghastly. He coughs and nearly chokes on blood, and it gurgles out of his mouth without his purposeful doing. Rikuo hates this. Is this how he'll die? Because he doesn't want to die here. He wants to see everyone one last time before then, and guide his Night Parade into battle. Regardless of Rihan's grip on his wrist, he pats the man's cheek again. "It'll be okay…"

"I said explain," he snaps.

"You're asking me why I saved your life?" he asks.

Rihan nods. "I don't know you, stranger. Why save me?"

"Because…" he chokes out, "…I could. I was given a choice." He looks up to the flowered sky quietly. Will he see Tsurara again? "I chose to save Rihan." Was Yamabuki Otome's death worth this?

His father is clearly confused. But, regardless, he replies with an unconvincing, "Oh. Thank you."

That's the last thing Rikuo remembers before his eyelids close from the weight of exhaustion. But he draws nothing even close to a last breath. He has to get home. He won't die. But it sounds so nice to just…let go…

The next moment he cracks an eyelid open, a youthful Zen is working to keep him alive while his yōkai healing abilities work twice as hard. He sees Rihan looming and acting as an assistant, and just over his forehead is the face of Ronin. It looks a lot like his own face.

"You don't need to die," Ronin says. Rikuo squints. No one else notices him. "Survive as long as you want, ojisan. It's your own choice."

So it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter lol, i wrote this story as an ongoing piece so i've gotta divide it in awkward places. feedback is appreciated!! please let me know what you think (so i can continue lmao)


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx 4 feedbacc!! i apprec so enjoy :^)
> 
> wc: 3.1k

Rikuo has an unpleasant awakening. The painful venom Ronin's snake administrated with the gruesome bite is still deep in his system, and its ruthlessness shakes him awake with excruciating pain. He screams instinctively, scratching at whatever he could to try to balance the burn. It doesn't really work, though, and all he's left with are scratch marks over where the snake bite had been as he curls up into a ball.

The blankets are thrashed aside as it gets worse. Zen is by his side in an instant, along with a young Tsurara and…and Rihan. Realization slaps him in the face. He's still stuck here.

"Yōkai-san? Yōkai-san!" Tsurara calls. "What's wrong? Please tell!"

Rikuo has nothing to say in the first place, because he doesn't know much beyond the fact that a future figure travelled in time to interfere and make him save Rihan. He did just that. Can't he go home now? "V-venom," he finally chokes out. His nails burrow deep enough in his own skin to start drawing blood, and that's when they interfere. Zen works, and within the next thirty seconds, he's pinned and injected with some sort of medicine.

"This will only help keep the pain at bay," Zen says. "You're lucky to have lost so much blood from a chest wound, yōkai-san. That got most of it out of your system. I'll determine what kind of venom it is." He looks to Rihan. "He's a tough guy, you know. I'm honestly surprised we haven't buried him yet."

Rikuo just lets a breath of relief go, his hand shaking from that sudden and painful wake up call. He's still tense and discomforted, though it starts to go away when a soft chill spreads across his body. It's familiar, and he instantly knows that it's Yuki-Onna. She's attending to his scratch wounds.

Rihan looks at Rikuo again, question on his face. He still hasn't gotten satisfactory answers, and he wants them. Rikuo doesn't blame him; if a random yōkai saved him, killed his possessed love and told him that everything will be okay, he'd want answers, too.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Rikuo asks quietly, his eyes shut from exhaustion.

"About a week, yōkai-san," Zen replies. "It's a long resting period even for a yōkai. I found that it's your healing factor. Your body went into override. You're still healing, too."

Rikuo only nods, staying lowkey with his movements to keep out of pain. Frankly, he's not surprised. It's happened before. He slept for nearly two weeks after he'd fought the Nue. This would almost be nothing if Rihan weren't staring at him with that one golden eye. When Tsurara finishes cleaning up his self-inflicted wounds, Rihan dismisses the two. Hesitantly, Tsurara leaves but she follows Zen out the door.

Rikuo gets a little wary, then. His guard rises and he's ready to use his Fear—an instinct which he's confused by, since Rihan is his father. * He ends up surprising himself when he flinches away from Rihan's touch. At first, he instinctively tries to yank his hand away, but he stops himself. He won't be harmed by Rihan; that's what he tells himself to force some sort of relaxation. The whole ordeal, of which only happened in the span of six seconds, leaves Rikuo's breath a little shaky.

He looks up at Rihan, feeling his brain sit back and watch the world like a movie.

"Thank you for saving me," Rihan says with a genuine smile. One of his eyes are still closed, but that amber gaze is still strong. "You relieved me and my family a lot of grief."

Rikuo feels himself nod and say, softly, "It's no problem," but he doesn't feel all that present. He can tell that Rihan understands that something is going on his head; his gaze is thoughtful and knowing.

Rihan, while his smile fades a little, keeps an easy-going air. "What's your name?" he inquires. "My name is Rihan Nura, current Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan and Second Heir of."

"Nurarihyon's son," Rikuo murmurs to himself. He chuckles lightheartedly. "I'm just Rikuo…"

Rihan smiles once more, but it's genuine and full of curiosity. "You share a name with my son," he says.

"That's neat." Rikuo looks up to the man again, his vision kind of fading in and out. There's a big lack of awareness in him and he knows it, but he doesn't want to do much about it. There really isn't much point anyways. This has happened plenty of times before since he fought Seimei. "I'm sorry I killed her."

Rihan's expression becomes neutral, but the man stays steady. Still, there's a glint of pain in his eyes. "She tried to kill me," he points out. "I don't think she deserved death, but…it's in the past. There's not much I can do now."

Rikuo knows Rihan won't cry over it. Not right now, at least. He probably shouldn't, either, but still. That vessel is an endeared connection. His chest feels gross with emotion, and he starts to cry himself. "I don't think she did, either," he mutters. So why did he do it?

Rihan moves the hair off his forehead, putting Rikuo's hand down on his stomach gently. "Rest," he says. "We can talk more when you wake up again."

Rikuo feels nothing but guilt as he slowly comes back to his own body. He'd much rather leave, if he's honest. He doesn't feel like he deserves this "it's okay" crap.

"Zen will be changing your bandages when you wake up next," Rihan stays as he stands. "Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

"…No," Rikuo murmurs. "Not right now."

The Nidaime smiles and gives him an understanding look, wishing him good rest before dipping in respect and leaving.

Rikuo is enticed by his father being alive. He managed to save himself from the pain of losing a parent again. He isn't sure about his beloved mother, though it's not like he can do much. She died naturally just after he turned seventeen. What can he do? Perhaps saving her some grief is the best he could do. He sighs and touches his forehead, closing his eyes as he remembers the warmth of Rihan's touch.

"You know, Sandaime, I don't believe that you messed up."

Rikuo opens his tired eyes, ready to use his Fear. But it's just Ronin. He's wearing that same outfit as he did, and the albino yōkai snake is still on his shoulders. But it does nothing but flick its tongue. Ronin's face is completely exposed now, the hanyō mask just hangs from a utility belt.

He looks a lot like Rihan. His hair is a raven black, hitting his shoulders with bangs that split to keep his eyes free of hair. His eyes are a piercing red, with an extra ring around his irises that reminds him of a Yuki-Onna.

Rikuo grits his teeth as he sits up, his body still feeling a bit sore from everything that's happened. "You're just a time guru, aren't you?" he says sarcastically.

Ronin smiles and shrugs with his arms. "What can I say? Interfering is fun," he states. "But, ojisan, you can't keep beating yourself up like this. You should remember that there's danger out there still."

Rikuo's hands ball up, the blanket suffering from his grip. "That old geezer is too slippery," he growls, his tone mixing heavily with the metallic hate a yōkai can easily muster up. "He'll only try to show up for Seimei."

"You stalled him, though," Ronin points out. "He sees you as a hindrance now."

Rikuo nods and grins at that, but his eyes are still bright and angry. "I wanted things to be fixed," he says, "not refreshed."

Ronin's smile widens. "You want to try again?" he asks. "You want to get this at the root, no?"

Rikuo looks to the Godaime. There's an excited glint in his eyes, and it screams hunger. "No, not yet," he says. "I'll keep trying to get this here and now."

"Of course," Ronin agrees, his voice considerably more calm now. "Yes, yes…we definitely need to be careful. You don't want to erase your existence."

Rikuo thinks for a few seconds, and ideas pop in his head again and again—one of them is pretty cruel and unfaithful though. He shakes it off. That's the resort that'll come after the last resort.

"Minagoroshi-Jizo will be ruthless," Ronin points out. He hands a folded paper over. "Just be cautious, okay?"

Rikuo nods his appreciation, and watches as Ronin disappears in a glint of light from the outside sun. But something doesn't feel right. Why help him? This whole thing had been off a whim, a simple decision and a hope that he'll get off easy. Obviously, that option is off the table now. Unless he dies, but that's never an option he'd want.

(Still, he feels like he has nothing but that warm touch of Rihan on his forehead).

Rikuo releases a breath of stress, standing up with a newfound determination to leave. Nenekirimaru is propped against the corner, and so are his sandals. He slips them on, pulling his kimono back over his shoulders and grabbing his favorite red coat. He tucks Nenekirimaru away.

But then he senses a presence outside. Instantly, Rikuo's Fear gets ready for retreat. It's Kubinashi—he can tell by the shadow from

the outdoor light.

"I'm coming in," Kubinashi announces. The door slides open, and as he steps in, he blinks in surprise. "Yo, what are you doing? You're still healing up, you know."

Rikuo gives him a warm, humane smile that he knows catches Kubinashi off guard. "I'm okay," he says with a light tone. "Thank you for your hospitality—but I do need to leave, you know? I've already been conked out for too long."

"What?"

With that, in a teleportation that leaves residual Fear, Rikuo lands behind Kubinashi. The neckless demon jumps in surprise, turning around to watch as Rikuo blinked in and out of the world towards the front entrance.

He successfully gets away.

* * *

Rikuo is in his human form at a restaurany cafe sipping at some coffee and enjoying a muffin when he starts to look into the information Ronin gave him only about an hour ago. Realistically, it didn't take Rikuo that long to lose everyone but that's only because he knows how they search and canvas. He can switch his yōkai on and off like nothing, and the only thing that'd ever give him away would be the markings he's gained from Matoi—and he's gained all sorts of markings.

He knows Rihan doesn't have those markings. Perhaps it's his human blood.

The paper has quite a bit of information—it involves accomplices, their whereabouts, and when they would be at a specific location. But there's only one for each, and Minagoroshi-Jizo isn't going to show his ugly, cucumber-looking dumbass head for another three years.

Rikuo sighs. "God dammit," he grounds out under his breath. Still, he won't disregard the information. There are four accomplices—one of them is Seimei, who is predicted to not show up for another seven years, and the other is Hagoromo-Gitsune. Her whereabouts and whenabouts are blank. Besides, Rikuo doesn't count her as an ally of Seimei and Minagoroshi-Jizo.

Seimei pushed her into hell. He'd probably do it again.

"Are you ready to pay, sir?" the nice waitress asks.

Rikuo tucks the paper away and pulls out a wallet he'd found "lying around". He looks up to the waitress and stares at her a little longer than he probably should've. But who could blame him? It's Keijōrō. "Um…" he starts. "My receipt?"

She smiles at him as she hands it over, likely mistaking his expression for love. But she also has an underlying eye of recognition and surprise. Really, the only difference between seventeen-year-old Rikuo and five-year-old Rikuo is the age and the fact that Rikuo's innocent brown eyes have become a scary amber and that his light brown hair has dominated his dark brown hair thanks to Matoi's effects.

He pays on the spot with cash, and Keijōrō leaves. So does Rikuo. He just makes sure he goes completely unseen.

Yozusume is going to be in Ukioe Town in three days to run into a Nura Clan demon and kill them. He'll kill her there—and hopefully save that fellow Nura demon in the process.

* * *

 

"What have you found?" Rihan asks.

"Nothing to hint where he's been hiding," Keijōrō reports.

"Same here," Kubinashi says. Karasu-Tengu and Kurotabō nod as well. "I think it's safe to say that he's left Ukioe Town, Nidaime."

Rihan folds his arms and shakes his head. "No, he had unfinished business," he says. "He'd been talking with what he called a time guru—only as a nickname, though, but I don't trust it."

"I can look into it," Karasu says. Rihan nods his appreciation.

"I…did find someone of interest, though," Keijōrō says. "He reminded me of you, Rihan-sama."

Rihan looks up to her in interest. "Tell me more."

"I didn't really catch a whole lot of him, but I could tell that he was very human," she says. "His eyes looked out of place, though."

"How so?" Rihan had seen it in Rikuo's eyes yesterday. The kid was depersonalizing hard, and Rihan could instantly tell that he's a young veteran of war. He could also tell that Rikuo is a hanyō—because derealization is the human way of dealing with the world when the world is dealing them a bad hand. It's an unhealthy coping mechanism, so to say.

"They were this amber color," she says. "Like…a piercing amber. It was demonic. I managed to keep myself together but he could probably tell who I was."

"That's quite the encounter," Kurotabō comments.

"It's a helpful one, too," Rihan says with a chiseled smirk. "He's a hanyō."

"Like you?" Kubinashi asks. "That explains a bit."

The Nidaime nods. "Get a description of his face around, Keijōrō," he orders. "He's too much of an unknown subject to be roaming in Nura Clan territory. Everyone else stay sharp, keep an eye out and ears open. You're all dismissed."

And so, they leave. A few seconds later, Wakana opens the door and in comes young, sweet Rikuo. Rihan smiles and opens his arms. "Hey, big guy," he says happily. "How are you? Have you been good for mommy?"

Little Rikuo just gives him a cheesy smile.

"How has the search been going?" Wakana asks. "From what I hear, this new guy shares a name with Rikuo."

Rihan nods and pulls his son onto his lap, studying his baby face. "Yeah," he says, brushing Rikuo's hair off his forehead. There's a sense of déjà vu here, and it makes him pause. He only rubs his thumb soothingly along Rikuo's hair line as he starts to babble on and on about his day with Kappa and Zen.

"Rihan? Honey, what's wrong?" Wakana asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking," he says. "Lots of thinking."

She smiles and lands a kiss on his cheek. "Let's get you out of your head," she says. "We should go out for dinner sometime. Rikuo would love the time. So would I."

Rihan just laughs and pulls the two close in a squished hug. "Of course!" he exclaims. "I'd love to. After this chaos passes, we'll go out. Okay?"

Wakana smiles and nods, and little Rikuo cheers with wholesome purity. Still, that familiarity of Rihan's hand on his forehead compared to the hanyō Rikuo…

It can't be any sort of coincidence.

* * *

After the encounter with Keijōrō, Rikuo has been keeping to the shadows. He still eats and finds comfortable places to sleep—and since he's returned the wallet, he's been copying Nurarihyon's tactics. Dine-and-dash and make-an-inn.

The next ramen shop he hits, Ronin sits with him while he's eating.

"Yo," Rikuo says.

Ronin smiles. "I thought I might drop in to give you some extra information," he says. "It's crucial."

Rikuo looks up at him. "Okay, what is it?"

"Don't look at yourself," he says omniously. "Your child self that's been here originally. The dominant one will turn to dust."

Rikuo blinks in surprise. "He'll just…disappear?"

"What? No," Ronin says. He shakes his head. "No, no. The tiny you is the dominant one. Dominance is determined by the amount of time you've been here. You, Rikuo, have only been here for—what, almost a week and a half? He's been here for nearly six years."

"So if I look at him, I'll turn to dust," he mutters.

Ronin nods. "Yeah," he says. "Also, try not to interact with your tiny one, too. The memories in your head will clash with the old memories of your childhood. You'll get constant headaches and it can result in psychological trauma."

He stares, flabbergasted.

"I know, it's rough," Ronin says. "It's because your brain recognizes it as the same memory, but it can't decide which is more suitable or real. So, for an example, if both you and your younger self experience a traumatic memory at the same time, together, then I wouldn't be surprised if you mentally shut down. He'd be as fine as he can be, though."

Rikuo glares a little. "You didn't tell me this earlier _because_ …?"

"I wanted you to adjust to everything first," he says. "Plus, you were—as you had put it—conked out for a whole week. I also knew when you might run into him."

"It's gonna be soon, isn't it?" Rikuo asks. "Is the dust thing instantaneous?"

"Lucky for you, that venom is still in your system. It'll stay that way if you want to have some sort of defense against that tragic end," Ronin states. He sighs and leans back. "It's best to try and avoid him at all costs. Even seeing him with the corner of your eye can start the dusting process."

"That's gruesome," Rikuo mutters. Despite the fact that he felt his stomach fall onto the floor more than once in the last five minutes, he still continues to slurp at the noodles.

After that, it's quiet. When Rikuo finishes, he excuses himself for the bathroom—but he leaves instead, and smiles from across the street as the workers ask for payment.

He disappears into the dark after that. He needs to scope out Yozusume's location if he wants to be truly successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people honestly wont suspect time travel when its not suggested or exposed, so it shouldnt be a shock for characters to b dumb about it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!!!! bc i need attention or else i might die :(


End file.
